I've Fallen For You, Again
by MadameFanfiction123
Summary: During her two weeks off, Clare goes to New York to visit her old friend, K.C. Guthrie. While getting there, the two has managed to fall for each other, again. When those two wonderful weeks end, and the two goes back to their regular lives, what will happen to KLARE? Can they survive long-distance?


**Hello! Yes, I'm making another story. Yes, I will try to update when I can. No, I will absolutely not abandon this story. I just need people to tell me that they're reading. So, reviews would be super-duper nice! **

**This is a Klare pair. (Ha-ha, that rhymes.) I absolutely ADORED Klare before Jenna came along and ruined it. *rolls eyes* Don't get me wrong, I like EClare, but there is just something about them that made me want to bash my head into a wall. Sorry, not sorry. **

**Now, a bit about the two: Clare is 25. She is a news anchor who lives in California. She left Toronto after she graduated from Degrassi. She and Eli broke up after he went away to college, but the two are good friends. For the record, Eli did take Clare's virginity at Prom. Anyways, Clare still keeps in touch with Adam, who is engaged to Becky.**

**K.C. is a 25-year-old sports journalist. At the moment he is living in New York. He doesn't keep in touch with Jenna that much, but he knows about her being married to Connor. He and Clare haven't seen each other since he left Degrassi, but the two keep in touch on Facerange from time-to-time. **

**This story is rated M for a specific reason. ;) We all know why. **

**I don't own anything Degrassi... AT ALL. **

**Read and Review. Reviews encourages me to continue.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

**(CLARE)**

It was a sunny morning in San Diego, California. Clare Edwards, a twenty-five year old news anchor was sitting in her dressing room, getting ready for yet another show. Martha, her make-up artist, was coating her face in light makeup. Her hairstylist, Jimmy, was curling her hair, making sure it was perfect. Jimmy was the best hairstylist! He always made sure Clare's hair had no strands sticking out.

Alana, the stage manager, knocked on Clare's door. Clare called out for her to come in.

"Fifteen more minutes, Edwards. We need you in the chair in ten."

"Okay, Alana," Clare smiles, "I'm almost ready."

Alana smiles and closes the door behind her. After Martha put the final touches on her makeup, Clare smiles. Jimmy sprays Clare's hair and spins the chair around to give her a look in the mirror. She gasps and squeals as she looks into the mirror. Her hair was tight curled and pinned with a silver, diamond clip that Helen had gotten her before she went off to Cali.

Her makeup was _impeccable_! Leave it to Martha and Jimmy to make Clare look amazing. She stood up and thanked the two before they exited the room. Clare looked at the time on her phone and saw that she had a couple of minutes before exiting her dressing room. She took her robe off and smiled, satisfied at the outfit she picked out today.

Clare had on a red, silk, short-sleeved shirt with a black pencil skirt. She wore a pair of black pumps and a big, black belt to go across her waist. She closed her eyes to calm her usual nerves she had before a show. Clare smiled into the mirror, smirking before saying, "It's showtime."

She walks to her door and opens it. Clare walks out and closes the door behind her. She walks into the interior room and smiles when she sees her co-star, Jason at the desk. He was shuffling through his paper, like he did before every show.

Jason was a good friend of Clare's. He was handsome, kind, and everything Clare actually wanted in a man. They had the same taste in books, movies, and _men_. Tsk, what a shame!

Jason was tall, around 6'2 with broad shoulders. He had the most gorgeous, hazel-green eyes. His dark brown hair was styled into a casual short straight.***** He had the most beautiful smile and a sexy, southern accent that drove all the women wild!

"Hey Jason," Clare says as she pats him on the shoulder before taking a seat at the desk.

Jason looks at her and smiles. He scoots a little closer to her and gives her a hug followed by a peck on the cheek. Clare inhaled his scent. He always smelled like some sort of spice with a hint of cinnamon.

"Hello my darlin' Clare-Bear. Have I ever told you how _sexy_ you look in red?"

Clare blushed at this comment. Every single compliment Jason had given her made her blush. He always told her how she was sexy, or how she was so beautiful and that if he was straight he'd date her.

"Okay guys," Alana calls out, calling Clare and Jason to attention, "We're live in 5. . . 4. . . 3. . ." Alana signals the two and one before pointing to the two.

Clare smiles to the camera and says, "Good morning, California. I'm Clare Edwards."

"And I'm Jason Payne," Jason says cheerfully.

**(K.C.)**

K.C. had just finished interviewing the quarterback of the New York Giants. After gathering all the information he needed, he decided that it was time to head home and type this report. K.C. walked out of the stadium and headed over towards his 2008 Shelby Mustang. It was a shiny silver cover with blue stripes. K.C. unlocked his car and hopped in. Once he turned on his car, he drove off to his home.

K.C. pulled up into his driveway after ten minutes of driving. He smiled, feeling satisfied with his home choice. It wasn't as big and fancy as his co-workers, but that was because K.C. was living on his own. Just about all of his co-workers had families or were about to start a family. Sighing, he unlocked the door to his house and walked inside. It was silent, terribly silent.

It was beginning to frustrate K.C. He was tired of coming home to an empty house.

K.C. walked into his den and walked towards his laptop. After turning it on and going on Word Document, he began to type his report. It took K.C. about three hours to finish his report. He decided to go on Facerange to see who was online. He smiled when he saw Clare's name. Smiling even more, K.C. decided to click on Clare's name.

K.C. G31: _Hey Clare! How's it going?_

It's been a while since K.C. has actually seen Clare. He clicked on her profile and began to look through her pictures. He smiled, seeing that she still hung out with Alli, Jenna, and Adam. She had pictures of Jenna's wedding, Alli's birthday party, and some were of her with her co-workers. _  
_

She looked so beautiful.

K.C. heard a _Ding! _He opens up the chat and sees that Clare has responded back.

clare-e23: _Hey K.C. It's going swell! How about you? _

K.C. didn't know whether he should lie or tell the truth. Things weren't going to _swell _with him. He was twenty-five with a wife, a girlfriend, or even just a girl to mess around with.

K.C. was once in a relationship with one of his old co-workers. Before she left, the two were dating for a year and a half. On their one year and six month anniversary, she dropped a huge bomb on him. She was moving to Paris because of a modeling gig she had gotten there.* She basically told him that modeling was more important than their relationship. She had no idea that K.C. was going to propose to her that day. That was just a year ago and it still bothered him to this day.

K.C. G31: _Things are. . . okay, I guess. I kind of miss home._

clare-e23: _Yeah, no kidding. I'm going back for Adam's wedding in a couple of months. I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind if you came. Maybe we could finally hang out then._

K.C. smiled. Was Clare asking him out? Nah, this was Clare Edwards. His ex. The one he cheated on with her best friend. Though Clare has gotten past that, K.C. still couldn't help but to feel guilty about that. It still haunts his mind every once in a while.

K.C. G31: _Sure! Just let me know when, but. . ._

K.C. accidentally hit the SEND button. Before he could blink, Clare had already typed back a response.

clare-e23: _But what?_

But what? K.C. wanted to see her sooner. That's what the problem was. He wanted to hang out with Clare with it only being those two. He couldn't wait for a couple of months to see her. He wanted to see her sooner.

Wait a minute, why was K.C. so anxious in trying to see Clare? They were friends, nothing more. Something in K.C.'s mind was telling him that somehow he wanted to catch up with Clare so they could be a little more than friends.

"This time I'll treat her right. I won't let her slip through my fingers again," K.C. says out loud.

K.C. G31: _I want to see you before the wedding. We should really find some time to hang out. I miss you, Clare._

Maybe that was too much? K.C. didn't want to sound desperate. He didn't want to make Clare feel uncomfortable. He began to rake his fingers nervously through his short hair, waiting on Clare's response. What if she didn't want to hang out with K.C.? What if she thought he was weird?

_Ding!_

clare-e23: _My boss coincidentally gave me a couple of weeks off. He says a deserve a break. Maybe I can come to New York for those two weeks?_

K.C. G31: _Absolutely! I'll text you details later._

K.C. was smiling widely. He was going to see Clare. She was going to spend two weeks with him. This happened too quickly.

clare-e23: _Okay, I'm going to go pack and buy a plane ticket. Talk to you later, K.C._

_clare-e23 has signed off._

K.C. smiled. He closed his laptop and got up to stretch. As he walked towards the kitchen, his stomach growled right on cue. He walked to the refrigerator and decided to make himself a sandwich. Looking at the clock, it was only two-thirty. He was going to make himself dinner around six or when he was hungry again.

After eating his sandwich, K.C. walked upstairs and into the guest room. Though it was very tidy, he still wanted to straighten it up so it could be neat when Clare came.

K.C. smiled once again.

For two whole weeks he wouldn't be alone.

**(CLARE)**

After signing off, Clare did exactly what she said she was going to do. She ran up the stairs to pack some clothes. Once she was satisfied with her choice of clothes, she hopped right back on her laptop to purchase her a plane ticket. She had everything planned out. She was going to leave her place at six. She would probably get there around six-thirty, close to seven. She would have about an hour to run around, because the plane would board around eight. Clare did some more research and saw that the plane ride from Cali to NY would probably take about five hours and twenty minutes.

Clare whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed Jason's number. After a few rings, he had answered the phone.

"Clare-Bear, darlin'. How ya doin'?"

"I need a favor, sweetie," she says sweetly into the phone.

"Anything for my gal."

"Can you house sit for me for a couple of weeks?" she practically pleads.

"I see ya finally found somewhere to go," he chuckles, "Sure thing, darlin'. Where ya headin' to?"

"New York. I have a friend there that I'm going to go visit," she gushes.

"Seems like more than a little friend, Clare-Bear, but okay. I'll get back to you later. Riley just came over."

Clare smiles as the other line goes dead. It's a really small world. Riley is the same Riley that went to Degrassi years ago! He was there when Clare's sister, Darcy was there. He had a very faint memory of Clare, but now the two were good associates. They always hung out when Clare was over Jason's house. It was good to see yet another one of her friends happy.

Clare sighed.

She wanted to be happy.

All of her friends were either happily in a relationship, married, or engage. Jason was with Riley, Alli was married to Mike Dallas, Jenna was married to Connor, Eli had a girlfriend and Adam was marrying Becky. Sadly, Clare was the only one in her circle who didn't even have a relationship.

It was starting to make her sad. . . lonely.

_Beep! Beep!_

Clare grabbed her phone off the table and saw K.C.'s name flash across her screen. She opened the text message and saw that K.C. had sent her. He told her he was going to pick her up at the airport. Smiling, Clare sent him a text back telling him what time she was leaving her house.

After telling him, Clare smiled. Was K.C. single? Or was he also in a happy relationship? He hadn't mentioned anyone to Clare, not that it mattered to her.

Why was Clare worried about K.C.'s relationship? This was her ex boyfriend. The one who dumped her back when they were young. Sure, Clare has gotten over it, but sometimes she wondered how life would be if she was still with K.C.

**(K.C.)**

It was one-thirty when K.C. had stepped front in the airport. He scanned around the crowded place to see if he had seen Clare. His eyes narrowed in on a woman with short, auburn hair and luggage in her hands. From miles away K.C. could spot those gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Clare!" he called out.

He watched her scan the airport. Her eyes narrowed in on K.C.'s. She smiled and ran over towards him. K.C. ran to meet her halfway. When they were face to face, Clare dropped her luggage and jumped in K.C.'s arms. He inhaled her wonderful scent.

She smelled of lavender and powder.

Being in her arms for these few seconds made K.C.'s heart skip a beat. He missed this.

_He missed her. _

"Come on, let me walk you to my car," he said, grabbing her luggage.

"I can carry my own bags, K.C.," she said with a smile.

K.C. chuckled at this. Same ole Clare. She still liked to think that she was capable of doing everything herself.

"I got it, Clare. Come on."

Clare followed behind K.C. When they got to his car, he heard her gasp behind him. He turned around and saw her facial expression. He was guessing that she really liked his car.

"Your car is _amazing_!" she squeals.

"Thank you. I try."

K.C. unlocked the car so Clare could get in. He then popped the trunk so he could place her luggage in the back. Afterwards, he walked back towards the front of the car and got in. Turning the car on, he began to cruise down New York.

"I forgot how NY weather is different for Cali's," she says, rubbing her arms.

It was the beginning of fall. Clare was used to the sunny, warm weather. K.C. here was used the weather that always changed. One day it was nice and you could wear a sweater. The next day, you had to wear a coat because it was so cold.

"We can go to the store and buy you a sweater. . . and maybe a coat to."

Clare placed her hand over her mouth to let out a yawn. She shook her head and laid her head on the window.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. I just want to relax today, if you don't mind."

"Of course you can relax," K.C. said, glancing at her for a second, "We're almost at my house. I have your room set up."

Clare smiled and nodded. "How's your job?"

"It's great! I love it. How's yours?"

"Same. I love getting in front of the camera and interacting with people. I love my fans and everything," she said with so much passion in her voice.

"Here we are," K.C. said, pulling up into his house.

Once again, Clare gasped. K.C. chuckled. Before turning off the car, he popped his trunk opened to grab Clare's luggage. When he closed the trunk, Clare was already on his porch. She was standing there, admiring his house.

K.C. walked up on the porch and sat her luggage down to unlock his door. When the two were inside, he began to give Clare a little grand tour before getting her settled in.

"I'm going to go take a shower and slip into something a little comfortable," she says, running into the big bathroom.

K.C. smiled. He decided to whip up a little lunch for Clare. He knows she probably haven't eaten since before she boarded on the plane.

He walked into his kitchen and over towards his refrigerator. When he opened the refrigerator door, he grabbed out lunch meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and everything else to make a sandwich. Afterwards, he pulled out four slices of bread. He slapped everything together and sat it on the counter, waiting for Clare to come out of the shower.

**(CLARE)**

She had just finished taking a relaxing shower in K.C.'s marvelous bathroom! It was three times bigger than her bathroom! It had a huge tub sitting in the corner along with a shower on the opposite side. A huge mirror took over half of his walls.

Clare loved this house!

After she finished drying her hair, Clare went into her room to put her clothes on. She slipped on a pair of grey sweats with one of her black, tight V-Neck. She placed her hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands out. Afterwards, she walked down the steps and called out for K.C.

"I'm in the kitchen, Clare."

Clare walked into the kitchen and saw K.C. sitting there, eating a sandwich. He pointed towards the abandon sandwich next to him, signaling that it was hers. Clare smiled and walked over towards the kitchen table and sat down next to K.C. The two ate their sandwich in silence.

"That was a delicious sandwich, K.C.," Clare said, polishing off her sandwich.

"Thank you. I am quite the chef at making sandwiches."

Clare giggled. "So, how's your love life?"

K.C. choked on the last piece of his sandwich. He looked up at Clare with sad eyes.

Maybe this was a touchy subject for him.

"I don't have one," he said sadly.

"Oh, K.C., I'm sorry. I-,"

"It's okay. I want to talk about it. The only person I talk about it to is one of my co-workers and my best friend, Carlton."

"I had this girlfriend, her name was Payton. We were together for a year and a half. On our one year and six month anniversary, she told me she had this modeling job in Paris. I asked her what was going to happen to us. She told me that there couldn't be an us anymore, because she didn't want me to try to hold her back. That was the most devastating day of my life," he said with a sigh, "I was going to ask her to marry me that very day."

Clare scooted her chair close to K.C. and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt her shirt began to soak because of his tears.

She wasn't sure how to comfort him. She had never been in a situation like that before. So, instead of saying anything to him, she decided to let him cry. It was good to get all of your emotions out by crying.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I didn't mean to cry. It's just-,"

"Don't apologize. You're heartbroken, I get that. It's okay."

K.C.'s lips were crashed on Clare's. She didn't even have time to react before he tore his lips away from hers. He had this horrid look on his face as if he couldn't believe that he had just done that.

"Clare I am so-,"

Clare cut him off by crashing her lips back on K.C.'s. She wasn't sure what came over her, but somehow this felt right. This felt just right. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers found their way to his silky hair. She began to tug gently on his hair, while his teeth tugged at her bottom lip.

Clare parted her mouth and K.C.'s tongue darted in. She moaned softly into the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. Her tongue began to poke out of her mouth and into his. Their tongue wrestled slowly.

A muffled moan came from Clare's mouth as K.C.'s hands found their way to her breast. He began to gently massage her breast through the material. She felt her panties began to soak.

K.C. tore his lips apart from Clare's. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a lustful K.C. He was licking his lips hungrily.

"Clare," he said huskily, "Maybe we should stop before this gets too far," he said.

"Maybe I don't want to stop," she retorts before grabbing K.C.'s face and bringing her lips back on his.

* * *

**Thoughts on this? Please let me know! I really, really, really want you all to leave me reviews or at least favorite(or follow) the story to let me know that some of you are actually reading!**

***1: Okay, so the casual, short straight is actually one of Justin Bieber's new hairstyle. I didn't know what the name of it was so I looked it up and they gave me that name. I'm not sure if that is the actually name, but yeah.**

***2: I bet some of you were thinking that the model was Mia. Ha-ha. But, that is were I gotten the idea from. **

**Anyways, give me a feedback! Let me know if you like the story. Tell me what I'm missing or what I need to make the story a little bit better. **

**Next update will probably be tomorrow (or Monday since I don't have school that day), picking up right where we left off. So, expect some KLARE lemons. **

**Until next time my fellow readers! **


End file.
